


Reprogramming

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Truth [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm kind of fond with my AU to my AU, those who want to know my work, can check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprogramming

Medic was kind having a lot of fun fixing Tomari Shinosuke as she discovered that he was not a human but is the same like them, they kind of shocked for a moment but at the same time they were also kind of happy even if he use to be their enemies but they are fine with it. As that time Medic was also thinking wanted their newest member to do Chase old chores but it seem that it can't be but at least she can use it to protect Heart side by side with him. Heart came in to see how their newest member even though at first Brain didn't like it having him as their newest member but after Heart said made Brain had to go with it.

Heart came in to find Tomari Shinosuke or rather 0DX sitting up letting Medic to see if he still need any kind of fixing but it seem like he is okay.

"How did you feel, 0DX?"Heart smile just made him feel a bit comfort and a bit confusing

"I think I'm fine."is seem like he is kind of lost

"I did tell him who he use to be and what he forgot as a Roimude but not as a Kamen Rider."Medic explained to Heart and Brain in order to let them know first

"You let him know who he is?"Brain was a bit surprised that Medic told him who he use to be

"Is fine, so what did you think now?"Heart didn't seem to mind at all

"I don't know but I feel like I maybe belong here."Maybe he thought that here he can feel right even if he knew who he use to be but he doesn't feel like going anywhere

"Everything will be alright."Heart kinda know how he feel, he just nodded smiling at him.

"Heart-sama, he will need a new name."Medic think that she really did a great job on it to believe them more than wanting him to go back to his human place

"Definitely, Brain did you have any idea?"Heart agree with it

"He use to fight like a rhythm, after all he did fight while using those weapons. Why don't we call him 'Beat'?"Brain think of it as he replied to them

"Beat, I like it, so do you okay with it?"Heart like the sound of it as he turn his head to ask

"Em."He just nodded

"Welcome to your new home,Beat."Heart open him with a opening arms smiling at him, Medic and Brain just looking at him.

It will be alright in the matter of time, that him will be alright with them and they will be with him all the time. Beat smiling as he nodded, he might like it to be with them after all.


End file.
